


Into the Woods

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were trying to concentrate on drawing the bowl of fruit at the front of art class but instead, repeatedly found yourself drawing pictures of birds with massive dicks. It was all Tammy’s fault; in your senior semester together she had talked about nothing but Birdperson. In truth, you had tolerated all the bird dick talk for one reason; interspersed with this were facts about Rick Sanchez, your friend Summer’s Grandfather. Tammy could talk about Rick for hours and you eagerly listened to all her tales which usually involved Rick and Birdperson collapsing stars, exploring multiple dimensions, winning battles against the Galactic Government and Rick’s brief role as a guitarist for The Flesh Curtains. After weeks of such discussions you had become all too aware that you had developed an unhealthy interest in this man and so naturally when Tammy suggested an opportunity for the two of you to meet, you were beyond excited, if not, admittedly a little terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

You were trying to concentrate on drawing the bowl of fruit at the front of art class but instead, repeatedly found yourself drawing pictures of birds with massive dicks. It was all Tammy’s fault; in your senior semester together she had talked about nothing but Birdperson. In truth, you had tolerated all the bird dick talk for one reason; interspersed with this were facts about Rick Sanchez, your friend Summer’s Grandfather. Tammy could talk about Rick for hours and you eagerly listened to all her tales which usually involved Rick and Birdperson collapsing stars, exploring multiple dimensions, winning battles against the Galactic Government and Rick’s brief role as a guitarist for The Flesh Curtains. After weeks of such discussions you had become all too aware that you had developed an unhealthy interest in this man and so naturally when Tammy suggested an opportunity for the two of you to meet, you were beyond excited, if not, admittedly a little terrified.  

You arrived at the Smith family household around 8pm; it was here you were to meet Rick, who had agreed, under some duress you imagined, to give you a lift in his space craft to planet Squanch to spend the weekend with Birdperson and Tammy.

Jerry, Summer’s Father greeted you at the door. _“Summer, one of your friends is here.”_ He shouted up the stairs.

_“Actually I’m here to see Rick.”_ You replied with your heart in your throat.

_“Rick?”_ Jerry repeated as if he had never heard the name before. _“You, you’re here to see Rick, but he’s twice, he’s triple your, he’s…..old.”_

_“He’s giving me a lift to see my friend on planet Squanch.”_ You added quickly, before the situation could get any weirder.

Summer greeted you at the door with a hug and invited you to stay for dinner. She had no idea of your sinful intentions towards her Grandfather and you intended to keep it that way. Sitting down at the dinner table you could feel you heart racing, beating audibly in your chest, drowning all other sounds.

Summer’s brother, Morty, bounded down the stairs and stopped in his tracks as he saw you, staring gape mouthed. Instantly he jumped into the seat opposite you.

_“Hi, I, I’m M-Morty.”_ he stammered, wringing his hands.

Summer had warned you about her Brother’s instant infatuation with most girls, especially those older than himself and so you merely smiled back, trying not to encourage the kid.

Rick entered shortly after and took the seat beside you.

_“So y-you’re the one who needs to get to planNUGGt Squanch huh?_ ” He asked disinterestedly, taking a swift swig from his hip flask.

_“Yes”_ you answered solemnly, unable to say anything else, feeling yourself becoming uncomfortably warm.  You looked up at him and in that instance felt as if you had been completely exposed, unable to stop yourself beaming thoughts at him through your lustful eyes, thoughts which all began or ended with _‘_ I want you old man.’

You watched as a dirty grin streaked across Rick’s face and in that small moment you became explicitly aware that all of your blushing and squirming had not gone unnoticed.

Mercifully, Summer’s Mother Beth appeared and started dishing out food.        

_“Thanks Sweetie.”_ Rick smiled.

As you spooned potatoes onto your plate you felt a thin calloused hand wrap itself around your bare trembling knee. Immediately you froze, unable to move, shocked into rigidity. Your first thought was to excuse yourself and hide in the bathroom, but your second thought, far more powerful in its impulse, was to smile submissively and allow him to continue.

Seeing the playful smile of perversion flash across your face, Rick responded by slowly dancing his fingertips up the length of your leg, beyond your skirt towards the top of your thigh. Glancing at him, you watched as he continued to eat; his look of serious contemplation cleverly masking the fact he was now tightening his grip and tenderly bruising your inner thigh.

You moved some peas around your plate, feigning interest in your food as you tried to ignore the delicious sensation of Rick moving his hand up your thigh to rest between your legs. You were indelicately forced to bite your lip as you felt Rick’s thumb sliding over the material of your underwear, to lightly caress your clit.

Glancing up you suddenly realised the entire table were looking at you and you blushed a bright shade of crimson.

_“Jerry was just asking what classes you were taking this semester.”_ Beth interjected.

Rick turned towards you, _“Yeah, what classes are you taking?”_ he asked with a sarcastic tone at the same time pulling back the material of your underwear to expose your moist skin to his cold touch.

Your mouth was dry and your throat felt constricted, the situation so surreal that you thought you were going to burst into laughter at any moment. Morty was still staring at you in what seemed to be mild wonderment, which really wasn’t helping.

_“Mostly science and art classes.”_ You gulped.

_“Interesting.”_ Rick replied, studying his plate. You could trace the faint lines of a smile on Rick’s face as you felt his moistened fingers begin rubbing; simulating the sensation of his tongue lapping on your clit.

_“So how do you know Rick?”_ Jerry asked, almost accusingly.

Rick, sensing the change in atmosphere, slipped his fingers out of your underwear, taking his time to wipe his sticky fingers down your leg.

He looked you in the eye intensely _, “Are you hungry?”_ he asked.

_“For food?”_ you replied stupidly, prompting a dark chuckle from Rick and a suspicious glare from Morty.

_“I’m not hungry, no.”_ You corrected, finally understanding the prompt.

_“We’re gonna go or whatever, we’ve got to get to planet Squanch and stuff.”_ Rick stated flatly, pushing your plate of food away from you.

Morty eagerly jumped up from the table, _“Ah R-Rick, can I come, I, I could drive us there, or I could just, you, you know, look out the window, show her different planets, or I could…”_

_“Not this time MoURRGrty.”_ Rick replied, flashing the kid a knowing look that you suspected Morty understood but was choosing to ignore.

Morty looked seriously crestfallen.

_“He, he, shot a laser pistol through my hand!”_ Morty suddenly shouted in a high pitch, pointing at Rick, his face puffing an angry red.

_“Accidentally.”_ Rick added shrugging his shoulders and looking at Beth, who did not look in any way impressed.

_“See, Beth, I told if we let your Father…”_ Jerry began.

_“Shut up J-Jerry, no one gives a shit what you think.”_ Rick snapped at him, before turning towards Morty. _“Jesus M-Morty, calm down, you don’t, don’t hear me telling everyone about y-you masturbating into driftwood, everytime I’m an..an…anoy….. pissed at you!”_

Morty looked shocked, everyone did.

_“F-fuck you Rick!”_ Morty shouted with embarrassment, flipping everyone off and running from the room.

_“Time to UGGH go.”_ Rick muttered, grabbing your hand to pull you up from your seat and towards the garage.

————————————————-

Rick’s ship was a medium sized saucer shaped craft, littered with candy wrappers and empty liquor bottles. Cautiously you climbed inside unable to hide feelings of exquisite excitement from spreading across your face as you watched the buttons on the dash light up.

Before you could say anything Rick had climbed in beside you and blasted the ship out of the garage and into the night sky. You smiled as you watched the city fall far behind you, the street lights fading away until they had been enveloped by darkness. To your surprise, rather than ascending into deep space, Rick lowered the ship back down, settling it on a dirt track in the middle of some woods.

_“Don’t you just love those country views?”_ you laughed nervously, pointing at a nearby shrub, which at this point was about all you could see.

_“We’re not here for the fucking trees.”_ Rick replied, smiling wolfishly and draining the remaining contents of his flask. _“I hear you’re pretty URRP k-kinky.”_

_“I um…”_ Taken aback by his directness, you didn’t know how to respond, forced to try and remember all the sordid little things you had told Tammy in confidence, nearly all of them about the ways in which you would love to fuck Rick. You’d fantasied about a moment like this so many times that now it was actually happening you weren’t sure what to do next.

_“That’s okay,”_ he reassured you _. “I’m pretty, pretty kinky too.”_

Lifting you by the chin, Rick stared into your eyes, smiling malevolently, _“Take it off, take it all off.”_ He commanded.

He watched with hungry eyes as you slowly stripped. Sitting naked, the ship’s upholstery now sticking to your warm body, you smiled as Rick unzipped himself to reveal the beginning of an erection. Curling his boney fingers around the back of your head, he pulled you towards it, pushing your quivering lips over the head.

Allowing your tongue to circle the top of his cock, you heard Rick sigh as he applied further pressure to the back of your head, your mouth made to swallow the full length of his shaft and hold him deep in your throat and back up again, a motion he repeated until his sighs became moans and you were beginning to gag, the noise seeming to make him even more forceful. Grabbing his cock, and catching your breath, you looked into his eyes, a puddle of your spit forming at his crotch.

Rick removed your hand from his dick and pushed you back in your seat.

_“Open your legs.”_ he demanded.

You leaned back, opening your legs obediently. Grasping your hand he forced you to insert a finger into yourself, and then slowly withdraw it. Bringing your hand up towards his mouth he circled the tips of your fingers with his tongue, tasting you with unashamed pleasure.  

As his face moved down between your legs, you blushed, hearing him release a deep sigh, taking in a sweet breath, consuming your scent. Allowing his tongue to trace your swollen clit, he looked up at you, grinning and licking his lips, his erection almost springing out towards you, begging to be played with.

_“This is the only reason you’re here with me, isn’t it.”_ he remarked self deprecatingly before burying his head between your legs, eating you more desperately, more hungrily than you’d ever experienced before.

Sliding his hands up your thighs, he pressed against your pussy, opening it further, before darting his tongue in, caressing you with glistening lips. Looking up, he watched with interest as you stretched your head back, moaning at the sheer preciseness of his tongue. Licking harder now, Rick smiled, clearly he knew you were approaching orgasm. Gripping onto the seat upholstery, you released a slow sigh as you started to come close. At the same time Rick withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

_“Y-you like it, you know, rough?”_ he asked.

_“Yes.”_ You gasped, eyeing Rick’s unspent angry erection.

_“Get out of the f-fucking ship.”_ He spat at you with a twisted smile.

Following you out of the door, he grabbed you by the waist, swiftly turning your back to him. Clawing at your ass he circled his tongue around your neck before crouching to lick his way down your spine, parting your ass with his palms, leaving a thick trail of his spit between the cheeks. Standing up again, he pushed you toward the bonnet of the ship, before holding your wrists behind your back and forcing you upon it, enjoying your accompanying squeal as your breasts and stomach were pressed down against the cold flat metal.

Holding your head down against the bonnet you listened and smiled as you heard his belt click open and his trousers fall to the ground.

_“Y-you’re going to give me what I want.”_ He growled, his eyes glittering in the darkness.

_“Yes.”_ You gasped breathlessly.

_“Good girl.”_ He whispered into your ear with as he forced his finger into your tight virginal asshole. It wasn’t what you had expected and you involuntarily clenched in resistance against him. The sensation at first was one of pain and panic, but as this subsided, the shameful, sinful nature of the encounter took hold and you felt gloriously filthy.

Hearing your moan Rick pushed himself on top of you, crushing you against the surface of his ship, his finger slowly retracting and inserting into your ass as his teeth traced the edge of your shoulder.

_“You knew the minute you, URRP,  you stepped into this ship you would end up with my dick in your pretty little asshole, huh_.” He asserted with a dirty grin, twisting his finger.

You tried to respond but knew your face was pressed too heavily onto the ship bonnet to deliver anything coherent.  Placing the palm of his hand on your now disgustingly wet pussy, he allowed your juices to spread over his hand. Gathering the lubrication, he eased the head of his cock into your now invitingly wet asshole. You let out a gasp of pain as you felt Rick immediately begin thrusting deeply into you.

_“So tight.”_ he whispered with appreciation into your ear, enjoying your gasps, your traces of breath circling around him in the cold air

_“You love this.”_ He said, his lips tracing your ear as he continued to rhythmically move inside you. _“It’s getting you so wet you’re practically dripping.”_  

Pushing against Rick, the back of your head cradled against his neck you were panting as you sensed Rick’s muscles bunching, his breathing becoming noticeably more erratic. You sighed as you felt one hand moving around your hips to rest between your legs, trapped between your warm flesh and the cold frame of the ship. Gasping, you bit down on your lip as you felt it circling your clit in time to the movement of his tongue around your jaw line. Resting your head back you moaned against Rick’s neck, your legs were beginning to feel numb, a feeling overridden by the divine sensation of Rick’s fingers massaging your swollen clit.

_“Cum inside me.”_ You sighed breathlessly as you felt Rick’s thrusting slow to a deep rhythm designed obviously to bring himself to climax, seemingly caring little for your own.

_“Who said you get a f-fucking choice?” Rick_  laughed, twisting your clit between his fingers, forcing you to cry out.

Hearing your cry and feeling you push against him Rick let out an animalistic moan as hot thick strands of his cum flowed into you, streaming back over his dick and cascading down the back of your legs. Pulling away from you and gasping for breath, he watched with a sadistic grin as your weak body slid down the ship falling to your knees in the dust, the side of your face resting against one of the headlights. No longer being supported by him; your legs had become numb and unable to support your own weight.

Wiping cum off the end of his cock and throwing it off his hand to the ground with a flick of his wrist, Rick did up his belt and trousers. You could feel his eyes constantly on you, consuming the sight of you lying there like a naked broken doll.

He lit a slim cigar and walked towards you. _“You’d better get up.”_ he laughed, gesturing with his cigar, _“If someone sees you lying like that in the middle of the road, I might get a- URRGrrested.”_

Receiving no response he laughed to himself as he made his way over to you, his cigar pursed between his lips. Slipping his hands under your arms, he pulled you up, resting you gently on the Bonnet.

Turning to look at him, you smiled as you plucked the cigar from his lips. _“You’re a wonderful bastard Rick.”_ You whispered, sucking on the end.

_“The best you’ll find in this universe.”_ Rick pouted, before revealing a predatory grin. _“Flattery will get you fucking everywhere.”_ he hissed in your ear.   _“Now get in the fucking ship.”_

_“You’re going to have to help me.”_ You said weakly, the request and tone made purely for his pleasure.

Smiling, Rick slipped your arm around his neck, helping your into the passenger seat. Entering the ship you laughed as you rubbed your swollen ass, noticing the sticky mess he had left you with, was now smeared all over the seats of his craft.

_“Y-You’ll be cleaning that up l-later with your tongue.”_ Rick laughed, making his way to the other side of the ship before taking his seat and starting the engine.

_“What now?”_ you asked, crossing your legs and smiling, admiring how naked and dirty you now were, the dust from the road still covering your knees; you were doing your best to appear unfazed.

_“Planet SqUGGHanch, of course.”_ He replied, raking among empty bottles on the cockpit floor in search of another drink. _“After all you’ve more than earned your l-lift.”_

The End


End file.
